


A Prince's Despair...

by DarkSideOfTheMoon1324



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Confusion, Crying, Depression, Helping a sad friend, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Spoilers for the Manga, Thoughts of friendship, graphic death, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheMoon1324
Summary: ON HIATUS, UP FOR ADOPTIONIt's been a few days since the death of Agni, and the prince isn't getting better. With no one beside the prince in his despair, the prince is only digging the hole deeper and deeper. Ciel and Sebastian works on finding the culprit on who tried to kill the prince and successfully killed Agni, but they can't help but realize how much the prince relied on his loyal servant. Ciel battles within himself at the prospect of calling Soma his friend, and tries to figure himself out as the princes behavior only gets worse. What will Ciel think when the prince finally drops his decision onto the young lord?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, i had this wrote for the most part after Kuroshitsuji manga chapter 127 was released. It won't be following chapter 128, so i hope i did a good job and everyone enjoys it!

It's been a few days since the death of Agni, prince Soma's loyal servant and butler. Since that day Ciel couldn't help but notice the prince wasn't his cheery self, instead the prince hold himself up in his room, hardly touching the food Sebastian brought to him. He would lay in bed for hours crying himself to sleep for the most part, and would hardly drag himself out of bed.

 

At first Ciel relished the silent prince, finally getting the peace he needed to finish his work, and not having the cheery man breathing down his neck all day. The more the day passed with the maids and such bustling around, the silence soon became something of an annoyance. Ciel soon had to turn on the radio to get some noise into the room he worked in, it helped but only for so many hours of the bore dabble over the radio.

 

He calls Sebastian into the room, as he lays down his pen on top of the work he was doing. When his butler appears through he door minutes later, Ciel sighs into his hands. "Sebastian has the prince eaten anything that you brought him three hours ago?" He asks bordly.

 

Sebastian shakes his head "No young lord, he's only eaten a few tiny bites of all the meals I've brought him these past three days. He hasn't made a sound either as far as i can tell, he cries most of the time and is going to make himself sick sooner or later." The butler replies with a bow.

 

Ciel sighs, pushing his chair back, standing up "Lead me to his room, i would like to talk with him." He orders to his butler.

 

Sebastian bows "Yes my lord follow me, right this way." The butler replies, as the two walk down the hallway to the princes room a few turns away.

 

"How is the princes injury?" Ciel asks walking alongside Sebastian.

 

"Unfortunately he won't let anyone take a look at it. He hides it every time the medic tried to take a look at it, but try as he might he couldn't get a hold of the princes hand. The medic told Soma that his injury would get infected if it wasn't treated properly, and soon." Sebastian replies, walking in a professional manner down the hallway, his hands behind his back.

 

"Is he showing signs of illness since you checked on him?" Ciel asks, his face serious.

 

"Yes, but i can't get a good look he has all the curtains closed off from the outside. The room is dark and the rank of infection is starting to get to the room. He is refusing help from all the maids. Unfortunately every time i open the windows and curtains, the next time i enter, the room will be dark once again." Sebastian says, as the two stop in front of the the princes bedroom door.

 

The door slowly creaks open, and true to the butlers word the room is covered in darkness, and the rank of infection tickles there noses. The light of the hallway, illuminates over the unconscious princes face, and ciel motions for Sebastian to close the door from the sight.

 

"You said that he hasn't been eating, but has he been drinking anything since he's ill?" Ciel asks, his hands stuffed into his pocket.

 

Sebastian shakes his head "No my lord, what he has drank, it's been forced down his throat. That would only be a few sips at the most these past three days. If he doesn't get liquids into him, he'll most surely die."

 

Ciel turns his sight back to his butler, eyes serious "Sebastian go to the kitchen and make a tea for putting someone to sleep, and call the medic over while it's being done. I'm going to go in and try to get some spirit back into him." He says his hand lingering on the doorknob.

 

Sebastian bows "Yes my lord, it will be done in the up most importance immediately." With that said he walks down the hallway to do the task ordered of him.

 

Ciel turns the doorknob, and the first thing he does is goes over to the windows. With a flick of his hands the curtains are flung off to the sides, letting sunlight stream into the room that was once dark. Next the windows are all opened and locked in place, as fresh air flows though the room replacing the rank air in the stuffy room.

 

The young lord turns around to actually get a good look at the prince since that night. What he sees though isn't the prince he's gotten accustomed to being around, but a completely shut down prince under the layers of covers on the bed. Soma's hair is in disarray, sweat and blood still caking his skin and clothes, still in the clothes that he had on that night, but without the jewelry hanging off of him.

 

With quiet steps he approaches the princes bedside seeing the prince shivering despite the layers of covers he's underneath. "Prince Soma, are you awake?" Ciel asks the body in the bed.

 

Minutes pass when the question goes unanswered, and Ciel's patience is running thin. With a sigh he grabs the covers and flings them off of the princes body, and that answers for him as the prince weakly grabs for the blankets with his injured hand.

 

Ciel grabs the hand inspecting the damage done to the appendage. As his eyes travel along the injured hand, he sees that indeed infection has set in. The skin around the hole in the princes hand is puffy and red , the irritated veins standing out under the skin. The prince is weak though as he doesn't resist his hand being held by the young lord, instead laying on his side, lifeless and pale.

 

The door opens as Sebastian pops his head into the room getting the young lords attention "Young master the tea is ready, i have it right now. Do you want me to give it to him right now?" He asks moving into the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Ciel nods, shaking the princes shoulder gently "Prince Soma get up you need to drink something." He looks up at Sebastian motioning him over "Get that tea over here, we'll force it down his throat if we have to."

 

Sebastian comes over to the princes bedside, getting the prince up from his shoulders "Come on Prince Soma you can sleep all you want without anyone disturbing you, if you drink this whole cup of tea for us." Sebastian coaxes the prince that just stares at him with half open eyes, that are dull and lifeless.

 

The prince opens his mouth slightly when Sebastian puts the cup to his chapped lips and proceeds to pour the liquid down his throat.

 

"There that wasn't so hard was it young prince?" Sebastian asks, as the prince drank all of the cup. He watches as after a few seconds the princes eyes start to droop, and turns back to the door, opening it. "You may come in now doctor, the patient is unconscious for the most part now." He says as he lets the doctor into the room.

 

A man in his mid 60's walks through the doors his big handbag dropping onto the bedside table with a thunk. He pulls up a seat, as he inspects his patient, firstly checking the princes sweltering brow.

 

"He does indeed have a fever, a high one at that. He seems to be diving into a state of no return if i don't help him quick enough." The doctor states out, pulling out a oral thermometer. He turns to the other two his lips set "Could you two please leave the room as i give him a check-up?" He asks sternly, meaning business.

 

Ciel nods "Yes doctor." He motions to Sebastian "Let's leave the doctor be, and he'll come out to give us the news when he's finished." Both walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Ciel ends up in his office, a pile of paperwork still on his desk in front of him. Sebastian is in the kitchens preparing for dinner for the night, and the radio is the only thing keeping the silence from taking over the room.

 

He thinks about the last thing he told Agni when he left the manor. " _I have never thought of him as my friend, not even once."_ He didn't know that would be the last time he would see the butler alive, and the prince so lively. Now that he thinks about it, he would rather have that lively one bouncing around annoying him, then the lifeless one laying in the manors bedroom right now.

 

It's true he's never thought of the prince as his friend, but lately he thinks that he wouldn't mind participating in the princes games that he kept petering him about. There is another fact that he told the prince that there was nothing keeping the him here, so he might as well go back home to India.

 

The thought of the prince leaving back to his country gave the young lord a weird feeling in his chest at that very thought. If the prince left home, he would have to do the hassle of coming back to this town house every so often to check on it, and to have the maids clean it. With the prince and his butler living here, it wasn't as much of a hassle having them take care of the town house.

 

The doctor comes through the door an hour later, his bag closed and face tired. Sebastian sits two cups of tea on the table in front of the two facing couches, with some small snack cakes. He stands up back waiting for what the doctor has to say.

 

Ciel sips at his tea, looking at the doctor "Well, care to explain about the princes problem?"

 

The doctor clears his throat, sipping his tea "The prince is definitely ill. He woke in the middle of the check-up, and he said that when he gets well enough to travel, he was going to head back to India. I asked him why the rush, but he passed out before he could answer my question. His hand i treated it, but it will take at least a few weeks for it to heal properly, even then he wouldn't be able to use it 100 percent like before."

 

The doctors words strike Ciel's heart at the mention of the prince going back to his home country, but shouldn't he be happy, it's what he's wanted for a long time now. Now that he thought about it, if the prince went back to India, he would more than likely go back to his selfish ways when Ciel had met him.

 

He would loose someone that was willing to be his friend, to help cheer him up, even when he didn't ask for it most of the time.

 

With a sigh he looks back up at the doctor "How long would it be until he's fit for travel?"

 

The doctor finishes his tea, setting the cup down "Well that's hard to say for sure, part of him wants to live and another part just wants to give up and die. I've dealt with people like this before on several occasions, and to say over half of them ended up taking there own lives. Right now it's at it's early stage, so it'll take a bit more time to be truly sure which way he's heading. I hope it's the right way, or else he'll have to be put on suicide watch." The man stands up, tipping his hat, and picking up his bag, setting a paper bag on the table.

 

Ciel picks up the bag curiously "What is this?"

 

"There are sleeping pills and anti-depressant pills in that bag. Even though it seemed that he was sleeping a lot, his body really wasn't getting that much sleep, he was actually loosing sleep. The anti-depressant pills are for his developing depression forming.I only have some herb mix in that bag to bring down his fever, you mix it with tea or water." The doctor tells Ciel sadly.

 

Ciel nods, putting the back down on the table "Should we call if something comes up before your next visit?"

 

The doctor nods "Yes immediately, and i'll be checking up on him every three days. Try to get him out of bed, eating, and drinking lots of water for his illness. Pep him up, and i would try to get him to take a bath soon, he's starting to stink. See you in three days, and I'm sorry i couldn't do anything more." He gets up to go to the office doors.

 

"Thank you doctor." Ciel nods turning to Sebastian "Sebastian see him to the door."

 

"No, no i can make it to the door myself just fine. I'm not so old i can't do anything for myself, see you til next time young lord and butler Sebastian." The old man mutters out laughingly, and goes to the door, opening it before closing it softly behind him, his footsteps fading away down the hallway.

 

Sebastian looks over to his master ready for an order "Young lord dinner should be ready soon, do want to have some?"

 

Ciel nods "What is it tonight?"

 

"Roast beef of the highest quality, brined in rosemary, thyme, and aged white wine. It's drizzled with a saculant beef broth, served with steamed whole potatoes, and a white sauce. The dessert for tonight is a Italian dessert known as a Tiramisu, what you had last Wednesday young lord." Sebastian describes flawlessly.

 

"Yes bring two platters to the dining area in an hour, I'll be in my office here. Meanwhile drag that prince out of bed and get him a bath, use any means necessary. Tell him he's to dine with me in the dining area tonight." Ciel orders Sebastian, returning to his work on his desk.

 

Sebastian bows smiling "As you wish young lord, see you in an hour." He stands up straight and heads out the door, leaving Ciel alone in the office once again.

**_Line Break_ **

In the dining room nearly an hour later, a freshly washed and changed prince is whisked into the dining room by Sebastian. He struggles the whole way to the table where he's shoved into a chair across from Ciel. The princes hand is wrapped up in freshly changed bandages, which Ciel can conclude was Sebastian's doings.

 

Ciel coughs lightly to get the princes attention "Now that your here, enjoy your meal Prince Soma. Your not allowed to leave this table unless you eat half of the main course and the dessert." He turns to Sebastian "Go to the princes chambers and change the bedding for when he returns tonight. That is all you may leave." Ciel orders.

 

Sebastian bows, turning and disappears behind the door with his orders.

 

Prince Soma sits at his seat looking down at the meal, he mumbles out "I'm not hungry." A smile not present on his face.

 

"Well to bad your going to eat it, you leave Sebastian will keep on bringing you back here. Better start eating if you want to get back to bed." Ciel replies smugly.

 

Prince Soma slowly starts to eat the food before him, the silence taking over the room. Where regularly the prince would be laughing and talking his head off, it wasn't this time around. You wouldn't know the prince was there if not for the small clicks of cutlery on a plate.

 

Ciel didn't think it was a good idea to mention the hunt for the man who killed Agni right now, so instead he just starts to eat himself. It was at this time he wished the prince was talking his ear off, at least it would slice through the silence that had taken over the house lately.

 

Finally the prince stands up half of the food eaten, and goes to go to his room. Ciel puts his food to the side, speaking up "Prince would be up for a card game before you retire?"

 

"No." The prince replies heading to the door, his voice dull and empty of any emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Princes behavior getting worse, and a letter from his parents coming in, what will come of his possible departure? Will Ciel finally realize Soma is his friend and stop him, or will he let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's been a couple of months since I last put the first chapter of this out, but I've been busy with all the other stories I've been working on. I'll try to get the updates at a faster time, but I can't promise anything, and I hope some people are still interested in this. It's going to be slightly off course from chapter 129 and beyond, but I'm definitely going to put Ciel's twin in this sometime or another just in a different scenario.   
> Hope you enjoy, and I apologize for taking so damn long, I'll try to get better! XD

A week passed and things have only gotten worse in the princes behavior. He eventually did get out of the bedroom, but he now sat at a random table for hours, a cup of tea and snack cakes sitting in front of him untouched. He did everything himself, from bathing, getting his own supper, dressing himself, and doing his own laundry, since he refused for Sebastian or the other servants to do anything for him.

 

The prince stayed in his room for hours at a time, but there was one time he emerged from the room an envelope in his hands. Ciel never knew what it was before the prince had it sent off in the mail, but he didn't know what to think about this new prince.

 

Soma still has doctors appointments every three days, but his fever did break a day or so ago, and his hand is healing at a snails pace. Ciel's been trying to get the prince do some of the things he did before Agni died, unfortunately so that hasn't been the case. One would think that the prince was Ciel instead by the way he acted, and Ciel was starting to be the prince lately.

 

Ciel still ran through his mind the thought of actually being the princes friend, there wasn't a day that passed by that the same thought hasn't ran through his mind. Right now Ciel sits in the living room reviewing over some pages from the queen herself, as Soma sits on one of the couches silently like a ghost.

 

Sebastian comes into the room holding a white envelope, and approaches the prince "Prince Soma this letter came in the mail today addressed to you from India. I believe it's from your parents." He says handing the letter to the prince.

 

Prince Soma opens the letter and starts to read it in his head, it reads:

 

_Dear, Soma Asman Kadar_

_We got your letter a few days ago on your regards of returning home. We know you went to England to search for one of the many servants that was in care of you, but we will accept your apology, and you can return back home. The only thing we ask of you is to find someone to court when you return. Your brothers and sisters have already given us many heirs for future thrones, but we want you to take over when our time comes with your bride to be._

_We'll welcome you back with open arms when that time comes. We believe that the people of England have corrupted your mind, and we are very sorry for loosing your loyal servant. As said he can be easily replaced in the palace, and you'll have all the help you'll ever need._

_For the bride we already have a list of woman for the picking for when you return to choose from. Send us a letter back on your regards of departing back to India, so we can prepare son._

_Love, Your father and your mother_

 

Prince Soma folds up the letter putting it back in the envelope, and tossing it back on the table. He sighs digging his head back into his arms, many thoughts running through his brain in seconds. Despite his parents harsh words of Agni, he knew that's the way he used to think as well before meeting Ciel.

 

Should he return back to India though without the body of Agni? Ciel was the one that kept pushing him to go back to India, stating that he nothing left for in this country. No friends, no family, nothing at all, just thinking that Ciel was his friend. He wanted so badly to change his ways, but in the end it seemed that didn't matter either.

 

Ciel sits down not to far from him reading pages delivered awhile back, the boy would be fine if he went back to India. Hell, Ciel might just have a party to celebrate his departure, after all it seemed Ciel never even wanted to be his friend.

 

He gets up with his mind set, Sebastian looks at him confused "Where are you going prince?"

 

Soma shrugs his shoulders, his head down "I'm going to pack. I'll be out of your hair in two days when i depart to go back to India, and i won't be coming back."

 

Sebastian looks over at his master as the prince exits the room "Are you happy that he's leaving young lord?"

 

Ciel sits back in his seat with a sigh "To tell the truth i'd rather he stay here. If he goes back there to India his parents will put him back to his selfish ways. He's better off here, he said he wanted to change, and if he goes back all that will destroy the progress." Ciel mutters out, his arms crossed.

 

Sebastian nods "That's all true, but it's his decision to go, and we can't do much about it young lord. You kept at him, telling him to go back India, since he had nothing waiting for him here."

 

Ciel looks over to the letter "Sebastian you can read multiple languages right?"

 

Sebastian nods picking up the letter "Yes my lord. Do you want me to read the letter?"

 

Ciel nods, and Sebastian starts to read the letter. When he's finished minutes later, he puts the letter down, he looks over at his master for any instructions.

 

Ciel huffs angrily, his arms crossed "I have a bad feeling about him going back to India. His parents obviously don't like him being over here in England, and on top of that there going to force him to marry to a woman he's never knew existed before." He turns to Sebastian after a minute "Sebastian were going to try to convince the prince into staying here before the next two days."

 

Sebastian bows, a smile on his face "Yes my lord. Although it seems there is nothing here for him, no friends, no family, and no butler now. Over in India he has those things, except for the butler part of course." Sebastian states from his spot.

 

"It's true he has that over there, but they don't care for him if they had servants raising him his entire life. In the letter what puzzled me is they said they wanted him to take over the throne in there place, but that doesn't make sense since he has 25 other siblings. All of which stated in the letter had a wife and kids to call there own, and Soma doesn't." Ciel says thinking through the information.

 

Sebastian gets what his master is getting at "They didn't care that Agni is dead either, stating that he could be easily replaced, but yet still in the letter they said they were sorry that he was dead, that doesn't make sense if you ask me young lord."

 

Ciel hums in reply "Your right. Sebastian i want you to look into this manner immediately before the end of the two days when the prince is supposed to leave." He smirks up at his butler "That won't be a problem would it Sebastian?"

 

"No my lord, I'll get to it immediately." Sebastian states professionally. He then smiles down at his master "You see him as a friend now don't you?" He asks slightly amused.

 

Ciel looks off to the side obviously sporting a light blush "Yes it took me long enough, although i wish that butler of his was here so i could see his happy expression."

 

Sebastian nods walking out of the room to do his duty.

* * *

Ciel is in his office doing paperwork, glancing over at the prince laying down on one of the couches half asleep. The prince had his bags packed and ready to go, time was running out though as there was day left until the prince left for good, the attempts to get the prince to stay all failed. Ciel was near his whits ends, and Sebastian was still investigating the thing with the princes parents.

 

The door opens as Sebastian sticks his head into the room, his body following afterwards as he approaches his masters desk, papers in his hands. "Here is the finished report into that investigation my lord." Sebastian replies and steps back to wait for an answer.

 

Ciel reads through the report, his eyes going wide the deeper he reads into it, he can't believe what he's reading. Finally he puts the papers down, glancing over at the prince in shock, the prince completely obviously to what is going on, still sleeping on the couch.

 

Ciel turns back to Sebastian, getting up from his desk "Come Sebastian we need to talk in private, bring the report with you." He says as the two of them walk out into the hallway.

 

"It seems that the prince is in danger if he returns to India." Sebastian replies seriously.

 

"I can't believe his parents are baiting him to come back, only to turn him into a traitor, and have him possibly executed, or turned into a slave. I knew there was something wrong with that letter, we need to keep him in England." Ciel states.

 

"They'll tear him apart as a slave and he'll take his life eventually from the abuse and pressure. In England he can continue living as he always have, should we tell him about this?" Sebastian asks.

 

Ciel thinks for a moment before turning back to his butler "Yes, we'll go back in the room and tell him about this immediately."

 

They both go back in the room, and Sebastian wakes the prince up.

 

Prince Soma sets up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and goes to get up, when Sebastian stops him there.

 

"Hold it right there prince, but me and my master have to speak with you for a moment." Sebastian says, holding the papers in his hands.

 

The prince looks confused, his eyes furrowing "If it's trying to talk me out of leaving for India, i'll just be on my way. My family miss me over there and are going to welcome me back with opens arms." He says standing up.

 

"Your not going to take Agni back with you?" Ciel asks, his arms crossed.

 

"No, it would be no use taking his body back with me, my family would just throw it out in the desert somewhere for the animals of the sands to eat on." Soma says his eyes sad, he looks at the floor. "You should just give him a cheep funeral over here, at least he would be getting a proper burial, instead of food for the animals."

 

"Prince Soma we know what your parents true intentions are for your return home." Sebastian tells the distraught prince.

 

Prince Soma stares at him, before a flash of anger comes across his face "What do you know about me or my family! My parents still love me to this day!"

 

Ciel having enough of bouncing around the truth sighs, and turns to the angered prince "When you got that letter a few days ago, i had Sebastian read the letter out. Many suspicious things caught my eyes, so i had him investigate into the matter. He has the report of those findings in his hands."

 

Prince Soma stares at Sebastian as he is handed the papers to read, looking down at the white sheets he starts to read the report. Minutes later they drop from his hands in shock and anger, and he sinks into the couch cushions numb.

 

Tears start to leak out of his eyes, as he sobs silently "If I'm not wanted in my home country, and i'm not wanted here, where will i even go? I have nothing now, maybe i should just leave anyways." He gets up and runs out of the room before anyone can reply.

 

"Well that went well young lord. Do want me to go to the after him?" Sebastian asks seriously, looking over at Ciel.

 

"No let him cool off for a bit, it looked like he needs it. For now go prepare for our next meal, and i'll be in my office doing some more paperwork." Ciel says turning his back to the butler as the butler bows walking out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update I can't say, but I'm not abandoning this story, and if any of you have any suggestions to add onto this story just tell me and I'll run it through my head. Thank you for reading chapter, and til next time.   
> Kudo, and comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Important News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important news below.

If you want to adopt this story, just pm me here or on Fanfiction, the username is DoubleDuece. You can re-edit and change up the already existing chapters, and continue on from there. Do not put my name in the credits when you do publish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok since no one voted, I deleted the voting options. I will not be continuing this story as a whole. If you don't like this story just tell me, don't be shy. Good day.


End file.
